my sinnoh Adventure
by woolleybully
Summary: a lot friend go on a fun adventure
1. Chapter 1

**My Sinnoh Adventure**

Chapter 1

**My name is Bradley I am 16teen year old boy from twinleaf town.**

**I have 5 friends, gamma, dawn, May and ash and my girlfriend Danielle. **

**Me and my girlfriend have 2 Torterra my one being male and hers being female we have try to breed them but they won't breed.**

**Bradley: bro are you doing looking out the widow**

**Arran: nothing just thinking **

**Bradley: about what **

**Arron: about may she is hot**

**Dawn: are you reedy bradley to go to sinnoh**

**Bradley: yes**

**Bradley: is everybody reedy yet **

**Dawn yes**

**Bradley lets go**

**As we all got on to the boat Torterra jump out of his pokeball and started to cry and the same happen on Danielle boat her Torterra started to cry. So ash change boat to go to may.**

**Bradley Has everybody got a water type on them let them in the water.**

**gema said yes and send out her to **

**Bradley: Blastoise out u come.**

**Suddenly a Grados attack Blastoise with water pulse**

**Bradley :Blastoise hydro pump **

**Bradley : Blastoise use tackle **

**Then I throw a pokeball yes I have got you now.**

**On the over boat ash and may went to Mays room Arran follow and saw them making out. **

**Arran shouted no as loud as he could **

**Then me and Danielle went to my room and you don't want to k****now what happen**


	2. Chapter 2

we all went to my moms house me and danielle went up stairs and let out each others torterras out as we started to kiss are torterra started to kiss then ash and may walk in to my room and saw us kissing and they stop are torterras breeding

ash o sorry wrong room and me said may

danielle we was not doing anyting anyway

bradley what she said

bradley ash may me and danielle are trying to breed are torterras don't tell anybody

bradley anyway why are you up here

ash me and may want some time alone

bradley that was why arron shouted

bradley ok see ya later

david woolley yo it is me david

bradley what

david can i come in no go away

danielle why did he call you woolley for babe

bradley that was my nickname in sinnho. dont you have a nickname

danielle no

bradley let go outside

bradley gem are you coming out

bradley come out leaf blastios nidoking nidoqueen cyndaquil staraptor

danielle out you come flower venusaur Alakazam pigeot milotic

dawn out everybody Piplup pachirisu ambipom buneary manaphy seaking

gem come out Blaze(Blaziken)Chimchar Flareon Ninetails Ponyta Todotile

lets getwarmed up leaf

but torterra would not move in stead he was looking at flower

bradley go other to her go on

so leaf did they started kissing and cuddling up to each other

david yo bradley

as david walk towards me torterra got very protective over flower.

bradley dawn gem and baby lets go to sleep at mine

bradley dawn and gem can sleep in the same rome me and danielle sleep in my room ash and may stay at

davids and leaf and flower can stay out here and gem and dawn if you hear any mad niose coming from my room it is me and danielle


	3. Chapter 3

**Captor 3**

**The next morning I got up first and most of my clothes have gone out of my wardrobe so I went down stair and there was 3 eggs. 2 with green spots and 1 with red spots. leaf and flower was lying next to each other. suddenly the egg with red spots started to crack and a turtwig which was on fire but it did not start crying because it was on fire so I try to put it out but it did not go out.**

**Bradley gem**

**Bradley gem **

**Gem what **

**Bradley one of the turtwigs are on fire but I can not put it out**

**Gem it is a Fire type can i have it come on let me have it. you have 3 come on.**

**bradley i will have to talk to !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**danielle yes have they breed yet**

**bradley yes come and have a look now and can gem have one **

**danielle yes how many do we have**

**bradley,gem 3**

**dawn what is going on**

**bradley leaf and flower have breed**

**bradley lets go and get ash and may. better get jublife city**

**bradley i will go in i will be a sec when i went in to where they was sleeping**

**then i saw the snoging **

**bradley yo we are about to set off now get ready**

**ash ok**

**bradley where is david **

**ash i don't know don't care**

**bradley come on**

**30 minits later we all got to jublife city **

**me and danielle went to a cafe. dawn was trying to get with david. gem went to tran her new turtwig. ash and may walk around talking to people**

* * *

**suddenly a galactic grunt ran and grab gemers turtwig **

**gem turtwig use Flamethrower **

**when turtwig use flamethrower the grun blow up and his arms and legs when flying in to the air**

* * *


End file.
